


Dancing Queen

by AnnaFrederieke



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Celebrities, Dancing, F/M, Love, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Try-out, celebrity, pub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFrederieke/pseuds/AnnaFrederieke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night and the lights are low<br/>Looking out for a place to go<br/>Where they play the right music<br/>Getting in the swing<br/>You come to look for a king<br/>Anybody could be that guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King and queen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little story based on Benedict Cumberbatch. I just feel like my other story needs a little bit of time to develop, so in the meantime I kind of created this...  
> Maybe I'll just stick to 1/2 chapters, I don't know, let's see... :)

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_  
  
An exquisite of cheer filled the whole London pub, while the lyrics clanged through the space.

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

Everywhere people were dancing, moving, jumping; doing whatever they felt like doing. There were young girls, trying to be sexy while no-one seemed to care about them. No, this was just like the old-fashioned fifties party. It was all about  _nothing_.

 _Friday night and the lights are low_  
  
There were a couple of freestylers in the middle. Men from around the age of twenty moved as if it was their last day being alive, their last chance to enjoy life to its limits.

_Looking out for the place to go_

It was all about dancing, not caring and simply doing things your way. It was the very, pure spirit of every single individual in the room.

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

A little ahead, a girl with long, silk hair swayed with her hips. She was wearing a splendid orange dress, a colour that probably only she was able to pull off.

_You come in to look for a king_

Just at that moment, her clear green eyes met the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life. It was like an ocean full of desire, if only it were eyes of a decent looking gentleman.

_Anybody could be that guy_

He saw her, liked her and shifted closer, still dancing.

_Night is young and the music's high_

She closed her eyes and flipped her head to the side causing her hair to lift up. It kind of happened in slow motion, as the lights were flickering on and off on the beat of the song. She moved her hands up and down, bright, red lips motioning along with the lyrics.

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

He almost approached her, moving step by step to the sound of the beat. The lyrics roared in his head.

_You're in the mood for a dance_

Everyone was laughing, cheering, having a good time. The atmosphere in the pub had never been so wonderful like this lovely summer evening it was tonight.

_And when you get the chance..._

At that moment he stepped next to her. They laughed with little twinkles in their eyes and as she put her hands up to be fully surrendered by the music, the only thing he could do was to join her.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

The lyrics certainly did apply to her, with a little exception.

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

He put his hands around her waist, grabbing them from the back.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

She laughed, showing her teeth because of happiness and started singing along with the music as loud as she was able to. Total surrender to the evening had captured her.

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

He smiled, putting one hand on her hip now.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

Couples around them started to kiss, not caring about anything around them. It certainly was the spirit of the now still young night.

 _Leave them burning and then you're gone._  
  
Hips were swaying with no mercy.

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

Laughter was being released with no shame.

_You're in the mood for a dance_

Everyone was cheering.

_And when you get the chance..._

At that very moment, he turned her around and covered her head with his hands. Without surrender, he gently bended his head, shifting his lips closer to hers.

 _You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_  
  
The certain stanza appearing back again made the crowd cheering even more.

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

People around them acting ridiculous without shame.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

People dancing as if their lives depended on it.

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

Just as he wanted to kiss her, she did a step back. ‘Let’s make a night, you will remember,’ she smiled, playfully looking up to him. ‘In very many, different ways.’

And all he could do was smile.


	2. Coffee for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict meets his Dancing Queen in the little coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm going to proceed writing this, since I'm rather busy with my other story. Just let me know if you want me to or have any suggestions :)

‘One coffee please,’ he spoke to the barista at the little coffee shop somewhere in the middle of London. It was small, yet lovely and he adored the place. ‘And a muffin.’  
It was only 9 o’clock in the morning and while he was actually supposed to be very tired after such a long night, he hadn’t feel this cheerful in ages. And all because of one woman.

They had danced a bit while the evening was still young. Hands on her waist, her arms around his neck, singing along with the lyrics: it really was one memorable night, as she promised him. Despite the fact that she didn’t want, as he assumed, to kiss him, he had never experienced such an intense night at the pub.  
  
‘So,’ he had asked. ‘How may I call you?’

She had smiled and twinkles had appeared in her eyes. ‘How you may call me?’ she had grimaced. ‘What about a _hot mess_?’  
  
He had laughed back at her.

‘Or _best thing you’ve ever had_ ,’ she had smirked.

He had now cracked up. With bot of his hands he had covered his mouth to limit his laughter. ‘I guess I prefer _Dancing Queen_.’

‘Rosalee,’ she had said as she took his hand. ‘But you may call me Rose. Or Rosy, whatever you want. Or Dancing Queen, of course.’

He had smirked and hugged her. ‘Benedict, but please do call me Ben. Or Dancing King, if you prefer.’

‘You sure are,’ she had whispered.

/

A sudden yell brought him back to the little coffee shop in the middle of London. As he looked out of the window, he saw a tall, beautiful lady in a brown coat being pulled ahead by a tiny bit too enthusiastic German Sheppard.  
It really did look adorable, seeing her like that with the dog. Her brown curls bounced up and down as she tried to catch up with the animal, but it was no good since he had already pulled her into the coffee shop. _His_ coffee shop.

‘Ah, hi there Rosy,’ the barista yelled, with a big smile on her face. ‘Your regular coffee, I assume? It’s so nice to see you and little unmanageable Magnet,’ she now pointed and smiled at the dog, as she bend her knees and started cuddling with him. ‘It sure is a magnet, pulling you in here like that.’

‘Yeah, sure,’ Rosy smiled. ‘Oh yeah, my slightly fuzzy Magnet is one bastard indeed!’

 _Rosy?_  
Regular coffee?  
All this time, Benedict had just watched them and gazed at the splendid woman he had met the night before.  
 _Was this Rosy? The beautiful Dancing Queen Rosy?_  
Did the barista just say regular, meaning she came here often?  
  
While the questions were grinding through his head, he froze. Being the big actor as he was, sure didn’t mean he was good with women. _God, no._

At that very moment, her beautiful, clear eyes met his again.

‘Oh my god,’ she exclaimed. ‘Dancing king! Ben! What in hell are you doing here so early after last night?’

She acted so damn casually, it was so sexy. No-one ever did that in his company, _well_ , not very many people indeed.

He smirked, getting out of his freeze reaching for her hand.  
‘I see, hot mess arriving!’

Dimples appeared in her slightly red cheeks because of the cold weather outside.  
‘So, what makes you appear in _my_ coffee shop?’ She emphasized the my.

‘I guess I would rather want to know why you are hacking _mine,_ ’ he answered, nonchalantly.

‘Hmm, so you come here more often, then?’ she said, turning to grab her coffee.

‘Multiple times, yes, what about you?’

She settled herself opposite to him, sitting next to the big window that provided a great view of the square.  
‘Of course, this place is flawless!’  
After gazing through the window for a bit, she suddenly started smirking. Her eyes twinkled and laughter filled the room, showing the exact same girl as the other night.

With a questioning look, Ben watched her, grimacing because of her sudden way of acting.  
‘What’s so funny?’ he asked, trying to think of what just made her smile.

‘It’s just that…,’ she shifted his hand away. ‘You must have seen me blundering, just a minute ago. I must have looked like a total retard!’ she laughed, pointing at her dog. ‘This little guy here really makes life difficult, but it’s all worth it.’  
She bounced off her seat and started hugging the dog, apparently named Magnet. It was an adorable view.

As she sat back to her seat and touched her curly hair, Ben looked at her. He couldn’t take is damn eyes of her. She had a perfectly shaped face, lovely eyes, splendid lips and then this personality! Rosy was absolutely flawless, stunning inside and out.

‘So… about last night,’ he hesitantly spoke. ‘Did you enjoy yourself?’

‘Of course! You were rather lovely,’ she smiled, looking back at him. ‘I really did enjoy myself.’

‘I actually wanted to kiss you really badly, you know,’ he smirked, taking her hand again. ‘I would try and do it again anytime.’

‘You would?’ she said, as she jumped off her seat. With a playful laugh she excused herself and got out the coffee shop. Just before she walked through the door, she pulled her head back and grimaced.  
‘Oh you will, maybe, sometime. I have to go now, I have an appointment, but I’m sure we meet again!’

And before Benedict could answer, she already left and disappeared into the morning crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind grammar police and please feel free to comment :)!


End file.
